Nymph
by Milva
Summary: Überstetzung. Warum Remus Nymphadora nicht bei ihrem richtigen Namen nennt. RLNT OneShot. Orginal mrscribble


_Nymph_

Disclaimer: Ich erhebe keine Rechte auf diese Fanfiction und verdiene kein Geld damit. Alle Charaktere und Handlungsorte gehören JK Rowling. _Nymph _ist eine Übersetzung der gleichnamigen Fiction von mrscribble.

Sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, warum er sie nicht bei ihrem richtigen Namen nannten. Jedes Mal musste sie ihn korrigieren, er entschuldigte sich verschwenderisch oft und benutzte, an guten Tagen, ihren richtigen Namen sogar ein bis zwei Mal, aber dann nach einigen Minuten sagte er wieder Nymphadora und sie musste ihn wieder aufs Neue berichtigen.

Sie wusste nicht, warum sie es nicht einfach aufgegeben und gut sein lassen hatte, vermutete jedoch, es war der alte Blacksche Stolz, der auch in ihren Adern floß. Sie war entschlossen, diesen Kampf letztendlich doch für sich zu entscheiden.

Er saß ihr gegenüber, an einer Tasse süßen Tees nippend. Der Geruch des Tees war so intensiv, es war, als würde ein deliziös riechendes Phantom um sie herum und dann hinaus zum offenen Fenster tanzen. Dieses eine Mal ließ er sich gehen, lehnte sich zurück mit den Socken bewähren Füßen auf dem Stuhl neben ihr ruhend. Er trug ein einfaches weißes Hemd, der oberste Knopf war geöffnet worden. Sie nahm an, ihm war warm, und entschied sich ihn nachher mit dem Wasserfontänen-Fluch kurz zu erfrischen, aber erst nach ihrem Nachmittagstee.

Sie lehnte den Kopf auf ihre linke Hand und stierte verschlafen in ihren Tee, veredelt mit vier Stück Würfelzucker und einer Menge Milch. Sie beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er einen alten Tagespropheten zur Hand nahm und überflog, willig auf jede interessante Schlagzeile, die ihm entgegen sprang. Er tat das heute schon zum fünften Mal. Sie nahm an, er sei gelangweilt und suchte darin nach etwas annähernd interessantem, was sie tun könnten.

Letztendlich, als er die Zeitung wieder gefaltet auf den Tisch zurücklegte, offensichtlich enttäuscht aufgrund dieses Mangels an Ideen und Meer der Langweile, fragte sie ihn, warum er sie nicht bei dem Namen nannte, bei dem sie genannt werden wollte. Er jedoch starrte in seinen Tee, dessen Dampf grüne verschwommene Pyramiden über der Tasse baute. Dann nahm er wieder die Zeitung zur Hand, um die erste Seite noch einmal zu lesen.

Sie nahm einen großen Schluck, ergötzte sich an dem sehr eigenen Geschmack übersüßtem Tees und wartete auf Antwort. Währenddessen entschied sie sich nun kurze blonde Locken zu tragen, dann wieder dagegen, um anschließend zu der blauen Stachelfrisur zurückzukehren. Sie zehrte an der verwirrten blonden Locke, die ihren Abgang wohl verpasst hatte, und wunderte sich vage, warum sie gerade diese Locke vergessen hatte.

„Ich hab mal eine Nymphe getroffen", sagte er urplötzlich, „sie war ein hübsches Ding."

Er schüttet etwas mehr heißes Wasser in den Teesatz. Kleine Dampfwolken stoben daraus hervor, er spähte angestrengt in die dunkle Brühe. Sie färbte die blonde Locke blau und begutachtete die Veränderung zufrieden im eilig heraufbeschwörten Spiegel.

„Nicht die Nymphen der antiken Griechen, oder Römer, meine ich", fügte er aufmerksam hinzu, noch immer in die Tiefen der Tasse starrend. Sie strich sich eine Locke des feuchten blauen Haares aus den Augen. Es war ein wenig zu warm, um jetzt einen Weasleypullover zu tragen, dennoch wollte sie ihn im Moment nicht ausziehen.

„Sie war schön, unbestreitbar, aber auf eine äußerst merkwürdige Art und Weise", murmelte er, seine Augen überflogen nochmals die Titelseite der veralteten Zeitung. „Sie erstrahlte in allen Farben der Sonne, natürlich. Demeters Tochter sind bekannt für ihre Farbenfreudigkeit."

Sie gähnte, jedoch erstickt genug, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er sie nicht langweilte. Sie nahm noch einen kleinen Schluck, kostete das Aroma voll aus. Wie kommt es, dass Tee selbst dann gut schmeckt, wenn es draußen schreiend heiß ist.

„Die Griechen hatten Unrecht, im gewissen Sinne, " sagte er, „man kann nicht behaupten, sie wäre durch und durch anmutig gewesen. Einmal hatte sie mich zum Tee in ihr Baumhaus eingeladen, doch leider hatte sie wenige Tage zuvor versehentlich all ihre Teetassen auf einen Schlag zerbrochen. Nichtsdestotrotz war sie noch immer ziemlich bezaubernd."

Abwesend fingerte er an dem obersten, offenen Kopf seines Hemdes herum. „Sie lebt nicht nur im Baum,", stellte er klar, „Ein paar Baumstümpfe und Steine und Wiesen in der Umgebung kann sie auch ihr Eigen nennen. Sie war eine Polysgestalterin, zumindest erzählte sie mir das. _Polys_ ist das griechische Wort für _viel_, weißt du."

Sie neigte ihren Kopf verloren in Gedanken über seine Worte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Nyphmen wirklich existieren", sagte sie umgänglich. Eine eingängige Melodie auf dem glatten Mahagonytisch trommelnd, die sie auf Wizards Wirless gehört hatte, beobachtete sie seine Hand, wie sie durch sein silbersträhniges braunes Haar streifte. Sie fand, er alterte zu schnell für einen gut aussehenden Mann, wie er einer war.

Er lächelte, ein leises aber vergnügtes Lächeln. „Das denken doch die Leute! Es gibt nicht mehr viele von ihnen, das stimmt, sie wurden vertrieben oder haben sich in Luft aufgelöst. Eine Schande, wirklich."

Ihre Finger hämmerten auf den Tisch ein, dann schwang sie ihre nackten Füße elegant auf den Tisch, unaufhörlich mit den Zehen wackelnd. „Hört sich nach mir an", scherzte sie. „Nicht viele übrig geblieben. Und eine Schande."

Sie leckte die Gabel an, die das Privileg hatte, ihren Tee umzurühren. Der Bodensatz ruhte bedrückt am Boden des Bechers, dunkel und wässrich. Das Sonnenlicht, welches durch die unbeeindruckt am starken Fensterkreuz vorbei hineinströmte, brach die düstere Atmosphäre des Hauses. Strahlenweise kämpfte sich die Sonne durch die verdreckten Fenster, übersäte die Küche mit hellen Flecken. Sie würde die Fenster bald mal wieder putzen müssen.

„Ich hab sie gefragt, ob sie bei mir bleiben würde", sagte er. Sie sah ihn fragend an, wo könnte die Nymphe geblieben sein. Seine verwaschenen braunen Augen starrten sie an, er lehnte sich über die Tischplatte und küsste ihre Lippen.

Als sie sich abwandte, grinste sie. „Es gab gar keine Nymphe", erkannte sie. Ihre Finger waren unfähig die Scherben der gerade geborstenen Tasse zusammenzusuchen, und sie dachte noch nicht einmal daran, diese Tasse zu ersetzen.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Vielleicht", mystifizierte er. Wieder beugte er sich vor, sie zu küssen. Als sie sich dieses Mal abwandte, entschied sie, dass sie gar nicht wissen wollte, warum er sie nicht bei ihrem richtigen Namen nannte.

_Nymphadora_ war vollkommen in Ordnung.


End file.
